Damnation Unwinding
by Alchemist-of-Genesis
Summary: Gaia is threatened once again by a foreign power. Darkness engulfs the planet and with that Gaia screams for its regulator in crimson. Deaf to its pleas, Vincent struggles to keep his demons at bay. Revamped from Crying for Chaos
1. Beginnings

_I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its affiliates (Disney)_

_Here's my revamped version of Crying for Chaos dubbed Damnation Unwinding_

* * *

Damnation Unwinding

[1]

_Beginnings_

* * *

Chains grinded against one another, seemingly causing more pain to the man that was bound to the cave-like wall. Dull flames licked at his metal boots. The chains confined the man in a crucifix-like fashion and proceeded to rob the man of his freedom. The room smelt of stagnant water, it was something the man remembered as familiar.

'But, where?'

Vivid memories flashed before him, they were of faces that he no longer remembered. What caused him pain was their calling out to him. It was as if they were telling him not to forget them. Trying to grasp at the memories that eluded him, he was interrupted by the slamming open of the cell he was in.

It was this man that had sealed him here, forever separating him from those memories he wished to reclaim. He felt great animosity for the man that was nearing his location. His presence also gave him the feeling of something akin to déjà vu, morbid déjà vu.

He was the person who meticulously drew blood from him and introduced his body to various acids that enflamed or corroded his flesh. These experiments drove him to wish for the end of his existence. He was amazed and astonished by the fact that his body could take so much abuse. This person would always refer to him as…

"Let's see now, Valentine, what more can we do to test the limits of that body of yours?"

Hearing that cackling voice of his, drove him to struggle against the chains that bound him. He tried to come within reach of his face so that he may scratch at him with the claw that adorned or made up one of his hands.

"Oh that's right, that meddling fool DiZ went along and used that witch to erase your ties. What am I to do now that they deprived you of those horrid memories?"

The chained man noticed the slight grimace on the man's face when he said horrid.

"I know, we'll just make new memories." laughed the man as he grabbed a scalpel.

* * *

"_Yuffie there's something…" started the gunslinger._

_He wore a slight smirk at the ninja's eagerness to hear the rest of his statement. _

"_The heartless they're growing in numbers and I fear that I won't have the chance to tell you…"_

_The ninja looked mesmerized by his face as she stared deep into his crimson eyes. She grew nervous as he placed a hand before his heart._

"_I need…" _

"_Yes, Vin*&!, what is it?"_

"_I need…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I need my materia back." _

* * *

Yuffie opened her eyes to see the form of Aeries, no Aerith hovering over her with a smirk on her face.

"I want to know…" started Aerith with a finger to her chin.

Yuffie squirmed on her bed as she pondered the idea of sleep-talking and if she were immune to its effects.

"…what you were dreaming that caused you to drool all over those nice sheets that I washed." she said while pointing to the aforementioned drool-stained sheets.

"I um was having that dream about…"

Seeing Aerith intertwine her fingers together she knew that this was not a good sign.

"A past heartache, torn between two loves, one dressed in crimson whilst the other in jet black."

Falling back into her pillow she regretted ever telling her about that recurring dream. She was also perturbed by the fact that Aerith assumed that she had a crush on Squall.

'Today's going to be a long day'

Suddenly remembering something she jolted out of the bed and looked to see Aerith in a dramatic pose.

"Aerith there's been something I've been trying to figure out."

Aerith dropped her hands to the side in response to the seriousness in Yuffie's voice. She was beginning to feel some foreboding emanating off Yuffie.

"Lately, I've been thinking that there's something I've forgotten. I've tried to remember but I can't."

Yuffie paused for her declaration to take effect.

"I mean don't you feel like were forgetting something, something terrible that happened."

Yuffie was curious to see why Aerith placed a hand over her midsection.

"I know what you mean." whispered Aerith.

"I believe it has something to do with the man with…"

"Red eyes." finished Aerith

"How did you know he has…"

"I dreamt about him too." replied Aerith pacing around Yuffie's room.

"What did he tell you?" questioned an anxious Yuffie.

"He just told me that he was looking for someone. Hmm what was that name?"

"Did he call out my name?"

"No, and by the sound of it, it seemed as if he was really angry at this person."

Yuffie was surprised to hear about this development, never once had the character in her dream mentioned anything about looking for someone.

"He said he knew me from somewhere and that he was shocked to see me…"

"What is it?" questioned a concerned Yuffie.

After a pregnant pause Aerith breathed out, "…alive."

* * *

Encircled in darkness the young woman whispers a name.

"Vincent"

This darkness seemed foreign to her. She recalled bathing in a somewhat familiar darkness.

'Nero'

No, this darkness was less intense and felt more like a miasma. It was a miasma of disillusionment, one that made you forget all the things you held precious.

She thought back on the victory over Omega and how it seemed wrought with joy. Everyone smiled, she even felt the contagiousness of it at one point, well as she witnessed 'his' smile. The young woman or girl depending on how you grasp the situation, adorned a smirk, one in which she looked down assuming she knew where down was and uttered a simple statement.

"Data Corruption"

All the festivities, all the ceremonies, and all the confessions were for naught as the shadows soon blanketed the already exhausted planet. Heroes fought shadows and with that their epic clashes were felt all throughout the world. There was even a long forgotten memory that took up the sword and waged his darkness against the shadows. What was the use of a decrepit vessel anyway? Chaos could be seen joining its vessel once again banishing the alien force plaguing its domicile.

"Vincent"

She felt the corners of her lip bend upwards as she pondered on her confession to Vincent. She remembered where he sat on the porch of the newly christened Seventh Heaven quietly conversing with Red XIII.

* * *

"_Are you certain?" questioned his feline companion._

"_Yes,…"_

_Red XIII looked up at the gunslinger to see his eyes glisten on the subject at hand._

"…_my sins have been forgiven."_

_Walking towards Vincent she noticed Red XIII look up and slowly walk away at her presence. Did he see that twinkle in her eye or could he have just left to get some sleep? Brushing all thoughts aside, she sat next to Vincent._

"_The people of Gaia are in great debt to you, Vincent Valentine."_

_Vincent let out a small smile in response towards her declaration._

"_I couldn't have done it without you, Shelke." _

_Shelke could already feel a burning sensation building deep within her stomach. Leaning back she made sure that she wasn't within reach of his crimson gaze._

"_Thank you." _

"_So, what will you do now?" Shelke hears herself ask._

_Looking towards the stars in the sky he lets out a sigh._

"_I really don't know."_

_He then stops for a short pause as he stares in Shelke's direction._

"_Was there something you needed, Shelke?"_

_She decided it was now or never and with that she leaned forward and whispered something into his ear. _

_Vincent was baffled to say the least, her sentenced now had reminded him that she was still indeed a nineteen year old. He had never imagined that she would tell him something like that. It was a confession of her innermost feelings in which she laid out for him._

_He almost misses the fact that she kissed him on the corner of his lips._

_Then…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Darkness**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Soon, those memories too will fade within the confines of the darkness that ensnared her. She was now slipping in and out of consciousness.

How long had it been since she had any substantial dose of mako?

Her back finally touched a cement surface. She was barely remaining conscious when she heard the howling of wind reach her ears.

Looking up she saw a broken neon sign with the name Traverse Town loosely hanging on some abandoned building. She never saw the lingering shadows that strayed away from her field of vision.

She then whispered words she hadn't used since her confession to Vincent.

"I love you, Vincent Valentine," and with that she succumbed to unconsciousness.

Beady eyes waited with anticipation as they stared down their next feast, only to be silenced by an odd glowing materia laying near the girl.

_

* * *

Let me have any thoughts you may have about the story's direction and I'll be sure to answer them and feel free to leave any reviews._

_Next Chapter: Chaos_

_-AOG-_


	2. Chaos

Read first chapter for disclaimer.

**Damnation Unwinding**

**In the end there can only be…**

**Chaos**

**-Kratos-**

**Vincent P.O.V.**

* * *

I let out a silent whisper as that bastard scraped at the tissue on my chest, all the while with that grotesque smirk that lingered on his face. I felt something stir deep within me when he finally pulled the scalpel from my flesh. A heavy pounding could be heard beating mercilessly deep within my eardrums.

"Hmm this is peculiar…." he said digging deeper with the scalpel.

I had to bite my upper lip to keep from yelling out in pain. The chains binding me to the wall ripped at my wrists and ankles. Yet there was nothing keeping me from the immense amount of pain I was feeling.

"What? Where is it?" he shouted increasing the stabs.

A searing pain, one greater than I had been feeling, entered my mind and started ripping around the very fabric of what was left of my sanity. I then felt the beating within my eardrum grow in its intensity. It felt as if I were hearing the beating of my heart calling to me.

**Tear into him and rip out his beating heart.**

'What?"

**Its been too long since we've walked on any terra. **

"Why am I hearing these voices?"

**Do unto him what he has done to you.**

With that said my sanity was once tested again as visions soon assaulted my consciousness.

* * *

"_Are our sins ever forgiven?"_

"_I've never tried."_

"_You mean… never tried…?"_

"What am I?"

"_Soul wrought of terra corrupt."_

"_Oblivion perhaps. My darkness… it can absorb as well as extract almost anything. However, some things remain… things as black as the heart of a demon._

"_Once more," slurs a voice._

"What have I done?"

"_All I did was watch."_

"_I didn't even try to stop her."_

"_That was my sin."_

"_And this…"_

"_This… was my punishment."_

_A figure in black with silver hair stands amidst the flames and bodies he's mutilated. A broken woman begs for her son from the man who created a nightmare. Friends mourn the loss of the flower girl. A young woman ascends into oblivion promising a reunion. The faint trace of a kiss still dancing on the corner of my mouth._

* * *

End Vincent's P.O.V.

The chained man began to convulse violently as the scientist withdrew his scalpel once again.

"Where is the protomateria?" shouted the scientist as he grabbed the man by his throat.

As soon as his flesh touched Vincent's throat his convulsing stopped. With that, crimson eyes met nervous uncaring ones. Looking down, the scientist saw his wrist being grasped by Vincent's now unchained hand.

"Wha…how?" uttered the scientist as he stared into Vincent's eyes.

"Ahhhh," screamed the scientist as he heard the cracking of bone and tendon.

"Hojo, you will pay for your transgressions." said Vincent ripping himself from the wall causing the scientist to fall on the floor.

"Your memories…" blubbered the scientist.

"…have returned." finished Vincent.

"Well not exactly, he's still sleeping. It's my turn to repay the favor."

"Chaos?!" shouted Hojo.

"You've guessed correctly," smirked Chaos.

Hojo's breathing quickened as he saw the monster descend onto him. Talons sunk into flesh without remorse and the squishy sound of canines sinking deep into muscle. No one would hear his screams echo through the abandoned facility. No one would see blood splatter the walls or would witness a skull being smashed. There was also no one to hear the sickening crack one would hear from a spine being crushed and pulled from its flesh.

* * *

**And with Chaos' awakening, the ties that had been so long forgotten were now giving way to the unraveling of ties that bonded him to the others. **

**This gave rise to their true pasts.**

* * *

"Aerith, where's Cloud?" asked Yuffie in Merlin's house.

"He's searching…" replied Aerith after taking a bite out of her sea salt ice cream.

Looking away the woman walked around the house pondering on the right word.

"Searching?"

"He's searching for…"

Aerith suddenly stopped walking as a heavy pain hit her stomach causing her to fall to the floor. Yuffie immediately rushed to her side hoisting her off the floor. The woman in pink strives to get up, but falters under the spinning lights of the dimly lit house.

_Her eyes glaze over as she looks up to see Sephiroth descend onto her body. She then looks down to see the protruding blade coming out of her stomach. She then screams Cloud's name as she falls to the floor. Cloud wears a blank stare as he is deaf to her pleas._

"Aerith, are you ok?" questions Yuffie, struggling to get Aerith to the nearest bed.

Upon opening her mouth Aerith let out a spray of blood that sullied her dress and her companion.

"Aerith?!" shouted Yuffie.

"Vincent?" whispered Aerith as she drifted to unconsciousness.

Hearing the knob on the door squeak she suddenly hears the frightened voices of a familiar trio. She then wipes away the tears that had accumulated on her face.

"Wait… I'm not crying." turning to Merlin's mirror she sees rivulets of blood coming from both of her ears.

"_Just wanted to say thank you,"_

"_For what," smirks the blurred gunman with a smirk apparent on his face._

_This was how their bickering first turned into something akin to flirtation._

_Tears and a sad smile grace her features as she is witness to the pair's unexpected kiss. The only thing she feels now is the soft furry sensation of something running against her leg. A reassurance from a friend? _

She hears her name being called from three familiar voices before she succumbs to the darkness that awaits her.

* * *

"Hang on Vincent," uttered Cloud as he gunned his ship Fenrir.

He finally remembered the crimson gunslinger. His help along with the help of the others had helped him in realizing what he was fighting for. Just as his ship took on a yellow hue he whispered something.

"My friends, my family."

_

* * *

_

_A forlorn looking Tifa sits on top of Merlin's house gazing at the stars. She cringes as a bitter memory resurfaces. The day most of her friends disappeared and the crying Marlene that begged her to bring back her 'Papa'. Biting back a sob she looked towards the full moon. Her heart ached as she wondered if the others made it out alright. She only knew that Cloud, Cid, Yuffie, and apparently Aeries successfully escaped the planet seemingly unscathed. Yet, she felt bitter at the thought of her jealousy towards Aeries. She would not stand in their way, she would let him have his happiness, even if it meant it would be with her._

_A weird sensation begins to fill the pit of her stomach as she ponders of another. She remembers back to the time before the 'invasion' when she heard him laugh for the very first time. Thinking of his raven hair, she was graced with a blush adorning her face. _

_She remembered how he always looked sad at their celebrations. Yet after Omega she remembered how he looked after he returned. It was as if he found that peace he was looking for. She let a sad smile appear on her face as she remembered how his peace turned into something now defiled. Something so tainted that it called out and devoured anything it touched. Sadly if that wasn't enough, she unconsciously added something to his guilt. _

'_Temptation'_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading please feel free to review.**


	3. Temptation Damnation

See first chapter for disclaimer

Temptation Damnation

**Warning this is rated m for a reason**

**Flash Back (a/n: narrative, more of a collaboration of pov)**

_

* * *

Day Two of the Invasion_

_One could hear the clinking of metal approaching barely luminescent lights. The shadows fleeing from his presence gave him an eerie view of the sparsely deserted city. A light drizzle had begun to pick up as two metal-like boots stopped in front of a door. The smell of incense graced the gunslinger's nostrils as he opened the heavy metal door. Letting his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room, he then lets them roam towards the bar where something caught his attention. On top of one of the stools sat a hunched woman looking into the contents of the amber liquid before her._

_Amidst the smell of incense he could easily surmise the potent alcohol that was barely masked by the incense. Taking two steps towards her, the features around his face become tense with trepidation._

_"__Life's funny, you know," came her slurred voice._

_"__Just when you think life is within the reach of your hands…"_

_"__Tifa!"_

_"__It slowly slips away."_

_The man takes a step towards the woman, only hesitating when her back shakes convulsively. He's finally realized how much awkward this situation has become, that is amplified, when he hears the door slam behind him. He feels at a loss, as her attention is now solely on him. The frayed ends of his cloak billow around his form by an undetectable force._

_The look in the man's eyes harden as he nears the woman. Her condition worries him deeply. Her wine colored eyes have sunken in and he could see the very loose jacket that was once tight due to certain attributes. The look on the woman's face is also somewhat pitiful._

_The woman then gets up from the stool before turning in the gunslinger's direction. Stumbling over she falls into waiting arms. Her eyes glaze over as she stares at the gunslinger's face. She then raises a hand to cup his face._

_"__You've come back?" sobs the emaciated woman._

_"__Tifa…"_

_"__Cloud…"_

_The man holding Tifa cringes as he is soon reminded of another friend he couldn't save. He couldn't save him from his darkness. He wasn't even able to save the children. So many had died. It was all on him._

_He slowly shakes his head from side to side._

_"__Tifa I'm not…"_

_Lips soon cover words and all else is lost. He tries to reason with her as they break apart only to be engulfed again as she places her arms around his shoulders. He thinks she's confused. Yet she very well knows who he is. Yet, she indulges her farce to keep away the biting edges of her loneliness. Before the gunslinger knows what's going on he feels nimble hands leading him deeper into the bar where they climb the stairs haphazardly. _

_Flesh caresses flesh as they make it towards a bedroom. Standing there in 'their' room makes him feel disgusted at himself. Yet he finds himself unwilling to stop this affair. Growing uncontrollable urges, fill his entire being, urges that were never there before. Deprived of a floodgate for these urges he complies to her ministrations and begins to reciprocate many of her actions. Discarded clothing now litters the bedroom floor._

_The sounds of their affair fills the room and neither feels the need to apologize for the different names they call out. The name the gunslinger calls out is a name associated with a woman with a young body while the woman's is the name of the lost delivery boy. Lost in the throes of passion neither noticed the shadows lurking in the corner. Neither noticed the black hole in the moonlit sky, just the sensation of each other's warmth._

* * *

Blinking the young girl could see more of the dimly lit room which wasn't that spacious. Bed sheets draped her lithe frame. The room she appeared to be in looked sort of like a room at an inn. Getting up a bit too quickly the room started spinning. Finally regaining her focus she concentrated on the rest of the room. Her heart pounded as she felt a sense of nostalgia as she stared at the looming figure in the corner.

She was about to jump out of the bed and embrace this figure, that is until, she heard his raspy voice.

"I see, so you're awake,"

"Huh" came the startled reply.

"Falling unconscious in this world will get you killed," came his cold reprimand.

"Unconscious?"

"Found you near a swarm of heartless," said the man somewhat suspicious.

"Heartless?"

"It's the name of the darkness. Creatures deprived of hearts that feed on the hearts of others."

The man then furrowed his brows as this was getting nowhere.

"Family?"

His features narrowed when she remains unresponsive.

"I…"

"_Shelke, its me… Shalua. I've been searching for you all this long."_

"_It doesn't' matter who I am or who you are. My current mission as a Deepground soldier is all that is relevant._

The man's face eases as he sees the tears lining her face.

"I see."

"I'm traveling to a distant planet, I'll be passing by a planet where I have acquaintances that might be able to help you."

"Why am I here?"

Adjusting his sunglasses the man then pinched the bridge of his nose. He appeared to be in deep contemplation.

"Your world was probably taken by the heartless."

"Why this place?"

"This place was once a focal point for refugees, so I just assumed."

Letting his gaze fall on her he quickly turned around staring intently at the room's door.

"What?" asked the confused girl.

"When I brought you here your clothes…"

Looking down at her frame she quickly pulled the sheets over herself in an effort to cover her frayed clothes; that exposed a lot of skin. Taking a quick look of her tattered clothes she noticed that in some way they had shrunk beyond reason. Long slender arms laid hugging the sheets to her body. Stumbling forward she left the bed's warm embrace.

"R-r…"

"Over there," he said pointing to the flickering lit bathroom.

Running to the restroom she immediately closed the door behind her. She found what she was looking for, and then again it wasn't something she expected. Her height was a foot and a few inches off as she stared in the mirror before her. Curves that weren't there before could now be easily seen. She could also see the tightness of her shirt in the mirror. The cloth was being stretched to a great degree, thanks to certain assets. Her hair had grown to fall near the small of her back.

She then puts a hand on the mirror to steady her now dizzy state.

"What's happening to me?" she says while staring at the glowing object imbedded in her; above her cleavage. It then pulses suddenly and then disappears into her body.

Thanks for the reviews, feel free to leave any suggestions in your comments.

**

* * *

Next Chapter: Lost Traveler of Crimson**

Preview:

_Lucrecia…._

_Yuffie… _

_Shelke…_

_These names, why had he forgotten?_

_One damned him_

_One confused him _

_The other…_

"There's one alive over here." shouted a feminine voice.

He could feel the sense of fear that came with the voice. Suddenly the smell of a familiar metal graced his senses disturbing him from the light arms pulling at his body. Blinking in and out of consciousness he felt the debris roll off his body.

"Fuck, he's covered in…"

'_Where did all this crimson come from?' thought the confused man looking at his stained body._

"_Yuna, come quick," shouted another._


	4. Lost Traveler of Crimson

**See first chapter for disclaimer**

Lost Traveler of Crimson

Warning rated M.

* * *

_Lucrecia…._

_Yuffie… _

_Shelke…_

_These names, why had he forgotten?_

_One damned him_

_One confused him _

_The other…_

* * *

"There's one alive over here." shouted a feminine voice.

He could feel the sense of fear that came with the voice. Suddenly the smell of a familiar metal graced his senses disturbing him from the light arms pulling at his body. Blinking in and out of consciousness he felt the debris roll off his body.

"Fuck, he's covered in…"

'_Where did all this crimson come from?' _thought the confused man looking at his stained body.

"Yuna, come quick," shouted another.

His eyes grow heavy as he hears jumbled sentences.

"He's fading… shock… I'm going to need…get back,"

"Yunie here's… water,"

"Now soak this," a ripping sound drifted into his ears as this was said.

He feels a distant pounding on his chest. Its so far yet it's so near. Within these intervals he can feel something soft lingering on his mouth. It is feather light at first then he feels his lungs expand at which it becomes more stressed.

He starts coughing when the sensation leaves his lips awaking to the sight of two women hovering over his frame. He notices their inquisitive stares as he gazes at them with crimson colored eyes.

'_Where am I'_

"Whoa, easy there," says the blond braided one to his left.

Looking around he finds that he is in some sort of cave with strange debris littering the area. Upon closer inspection his eyes bulge in their sockets at the gruesomeness that lays before him. Carapaces of human bodies littered the cave, staining some parts of the areas with a deep crimson. Everything from parted eyeballs to pieces of blood flaked digits could be seen meandering throughout the spacious cave.

"He's conscious," shouted a voice from behind him

Short brunette hair framed the woman's face.

"How much time do we have?" shouted the woman with brunette hair.

The scraping of something metallic made the man focus his eyes. The feel of something soft behind his head made him confused in his elevated state. Quickly leaning forward he could see a metal blade sliding into some black creature.

_Intruder_

A searing pain soon engulfed his head ripping and tearing at his sanity. Opening his mouth to speak he felt himself stop before tilting his head back again, this time landing on something more fleshy.

Hearing a startled gasp he quickly removed his head and lifted himself off the floor. Wobbling forward he felt a somewhat slender body catch him before he fell to the ground. Out of the corner of his eyes he could clearly see golden braids swatting against his side. Fully turning around he saw a woman dressed in dark clothing with a small blush on her cheeks, a small moogle doll resting at her feet.

'_Moogle?'_

"Thirty-five more minutes, The ship is programmed to pick us up then." came the voice with the sword.

"There's no more survivors." shouted the blonde.

"Make a circle surrounding him while we wait for the ship." shouted the brunette.

He saw the woman with blonde hair turn in his direction slightly bending at her knees.

"Hello the name's Rikku, nice to meet ya?"

Studying her posture, he felt as if she was expecting him to do something, he noticed something. Her eyes had an unnatural swirl in both of her pupils. The proximity he shared with her stirred something deep hidden within him. The beads of sweat drifting down into her cleavage didn't help purge it either.

'_Was this attraction?'_

"Your name, well do you have one?"

"Name?"

"_Vincent Valentine, reporting for duty." _

"_Why, would they send his…"_

"_Excuse me, Miss?"_

"_Oh sorry, Lucrecia Crescent."_

"Vincent Valentine," came his low baritone reply.

"Rikku keep your eyes on the enemy," shouted the one with spiky hair, pointing at the horde of creatures swarming towards them.

Vincent's eyes bulged as he gazed at the creatures. Then the surprise drifted away allowing a deep imbedded anger to surface. He could see their beady eyes past the women's shoulders staring at him. Those vile beady eyes forever imbedded in his brain. He didn't know much of his past but he could feel a daunting consciousness telling him to lash out at the creatures.

Looking down at his suit he knew what his next course of action should be. Pulling a handgun from his suit he swept away the bangs of his short hair away from his eyes. With precision he stepped out of the safety of the group and shot at the creatures extinguishing one by one.

"Vincent," chimed a voice behind him.

Turning around he felt something greet his stomach then the darkness that accompanied it.

* * *

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Am I sure? If it only concerns me then yes, I'm sure," shouted the scientist._

"_Oh."_

'_But its not…'_

_Fearing the ramifications of what he would've said next he remained silent._

_In the corner of the room he could still see his haunting face smiling in satisfaction._

"Hello, wake up sleeping…"

Shrugging off the hand in front of him he sat up on what appeared to be a small cot. Looking around he could see various pictures of weird looking orbs lining the walls of the enclosed room he was now in. Suddenly a face appeared out of nowhere keeping him pinned to the cot. It was the blonde haired beauty from before.

"You shouldn't have done that…"

"Where am I?" came his curt question.

"Your on the YRP," stated the bouncing girl slowly approaching him.

"What are you…"

Feeling two fingers tap against his chest made him stop his refrain. The pain that ensued was nearly unbearable. Letting out a pained gasp he noticed the girl smirk in some weird type of satisfaction.

"I had to stop you, you'd die from blood loss if I didn't."

"So that was you," came his cold remark.

"Sorry," she said while sheepishly scratching the back of her neck.

Seeing him rise from the cot she quickly placed a hand in front of him.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere, you still have to answer a few questions. There's no point in getting up anyway you're still on our ship. It'll be another hour till we reach Radiant Garden."

Gazing through a window he could see stars floating by. He never thought he'd see the day when something like that was possible. Hearing the snapping of fingers he turned swiftly to see the girl with a hand on the sheet that covered his frame. His abrupt movement caused her to stumble forward onto the unsuspecting man.

Both her legs landed on either side of his bended knee while her head painfully smacked the man's unsuspecting forehead. She could feel his hot breath tickling at her nose which sent a shiver down her spine, whether it was a pleasant one or unpleasant one she didn't know. With this much proximity she was too nervous to end it, the fear of causing more awkwardness played at the tip of her mind. She had nothing to do but look into his crimson eyes that mesmerized her into not looking away.

'_What was she doing?'_

He could feel her presence still above him when he tried to get up. Her hands had somehow latched themselves onto his shoulders. She just sat there with that expectant look on her face from before. Just about to end the charade he felt a soft pair of lips to his neck slowly trailing upwards. This caused his judgment to become so impaired that he almost didn't notice the sweat accumulating on her brow, or the warm sensation spreading across his knee.

'_Was she…'_

Hearing a swish of the door he noticed several reddened faces staring at their current predicament.

"Rikku!" they cried in unison.

The presence of the others had caused the girl on top of him to quickly get off and run past her comrades while keeping the front of her body free of their eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Valentine," piped the brunette from before.

His mind tried to make sense of the skimpy clothing most of them wore before he rested a hand on his knee. Finding the cloth covering his knee moist, confirmed his suspicions.

"Yes?" came his inquiry.

"How did you end up in that cave?"

"I…

_The screaming of women and men entered his ears. The noise appeared to be very close, yet fleetingly at times. Finally the only sounds that graced his ears were the ripping and slashing of flesh. Then the flapping of wings._

….can't remember."

"What do you mean…" refuted the girl with spiky hair only to be silenced by a gentle hand at her shoulder. It was the brunette again.

"Please, tell us anything that might be relevant," came her sweet melodic voice.

"I can't remember," came the man's reply.

He saw the brunette approach his frame and watched as she sat at the edge of the cot. Feeling a gentle hand against his shoulder he feared a repeat of the awkwardness from earlier only to feel the hand move its way to caress his face.

"Just tell us when you're ready," she said, accompanied with a gorgeous smile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you liked the chapter's direction or if you have any grievances. Sorry for the lack of horror.**


	5. Deadlocked

Read first chapter for disclaimer

Deadlocked

[6]

* * *

He casually leaned against the wall while he watched the others gather supplies. Turning to his left he grimaced as he saw the woman known as Lulu keeping a stern eye on him. It was not like he had anywhere to go. This foreign world reminded him of something so cliché that only a child would dream of. The name Radiant Garden seemed to him, a farce of some kind. Putting a hand to his forehead he gazed at the approaching blonde in the distance. Something about the box she was carrying caught his eye.

She slowed to a stop as she reached his somewhat towering frame. A smile graced her features as she held the box up before him. A crimson cloak, gauntlet, and pointed gloves could be seen glinting in the box. He was met with trepidation as he slowly reached for the box's contents.

"You'll need something to protect yourself from the heartless," breathed out the exhausted girl in front of him.

His mind lingered on her sparse clothing and wondered what exactly was the merit of her words.

As soon as his fingers touched the box an earsplitting sound graced his ears.

_When he opened his eyes he could feel the pure pain stretching across every muscle on his body. The thunderous sound of his heartbeat grew louder as he gazed at his limbs. Accompanied with shallow breaths his vision darted to both hands in which he then let out an inhuman cry._

Shaking away the visions he eagerly accepted the box.

"The shopkeeper said some blonde sold it to him,"

There she stood with that same expectant look on his face.

"What," came his tactless inquiry.

"Well do I get a thanks?" asked the blonde.

The older woman to his side just groaned at her actions.

Reluctantly putting a hand forward he waited while she adorned a frustrated expression. His other hand held the box somewhat securely to his side. An idea popped into her head as she took hold of his hand and pulled him into a tight embrace.

An air of annoyance seemed to be radiating deep within him.

Looking over her shoulders he could see the other two staring at him with curiosity and disdain. He watched how their faces contorted to something akin to… Suddenly he felt a quick pair of lips against his closed mouth. He could see out of the corner of his left eye their reactions one being indifference while the one with brunette hair had a somewhat solemn expression.

Lulu could read both of her fellow comrades reactions very easily. Yuna and Rikku seemed to be enamored with this stranger. Her patience was growing thin with the young blonde's antics. They didn't know anything about this stranger, his foreboding presence screamed darkness in her mind. How could they easily fall for a stranger they knew nothing about. Her gaze grew somber as it refocused on Yuna's reaction to this somewhat intimate moment. Feeling a sick feeling at the bottom of her stomach she gained the attention of the group by saying something so unnatural for her character.

"Look, Sea-salt ice-cream,"

* * *

**Elsewhere on a distant planet**

Putting a hand to his mouth he could smell the putrid decaying flesh that lingered in the air. He soon placed an unsteady foot into the cavern. He grimaced at the scene before him. Bodies covered in blood stained lab coats laid impaled on stalagmites. Before setting another step into the cavern he felt something tap his shoulder.

"The friend you seek is no longer here," spoke a familiar voice.

Quickly turning and picking up his sword he watched as it was blocked from entering the intruder's skin.

"So, Cloud, I see your happy to see me," sounded the figure in front of him with a smirk.

"Sephiroth," was the blonde's gritted response.

"Your anger is not even close," spoke the figure as both warriors jumped in opposite directions from their clashing blows.

"Silly Cloud, your efforts are in vain. No one can help him now." taunted the silver haired warrior.

A foreboding feeling entered his stomach as he peered at the bodies from the corner of his eyes. His sword tilting in anticipation of another clash with the katana.

"What do you know of Vincent," came the demand from the blonde warrior.

"Just like you, his heart is tainted by the darkness," smirked the silver haired warrior.

"What?" he asked as their blades clashed again.

The scraping of metal sent sparks in every direction.

"Unlike you, It is a darkness that will never be purged by light, no matter how bright." laughed the katana wielder.

"Shut up, you don't know anything," shouted the blond as he tried to keep the contents of his stomach in check when a swift wind blew the lingering smell into his nostrils.

The smirk grew on Sephiroth's face as he thought of another way to antagonize the boy.

"You know the reason why I'm sill alive."

"Shut up," stated the blond as he swung his blade in a downward arc meeting only dust.

"It's the reason why you let your pitiful Gaia die. It's the reason why I'll keep coming back, time and time again. It's also the reason why that dead woman still walks."

"Shut up, damn you," cried the boy

"It's because you sold your heart to the darkness,"

Anger flooded his being as he made a final attempt to cleave his tormenter in two, only to have the sword hit the terrain again. With his tormentor gone and his only trace; a pile of signature black feathers, he struggled forward before collapsing to the ground in a fit of emotion and lost temperament.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and feel free to review.**


	6. Something Stirs

Read first chapter for disclaimer. Sorry for the confusion about the chapter placement.

Something Stirs

[6]

A pained gasp escaped her mouth as her pace faltered. Clutching her side she ran through the myriad of people in the market square. She could barely see the glimmer of gold as it was soon covered by teeming masses. Pushing people out of her way she made her way over to the group entering the docking terminal. She had to reach him before he could escape her grasp. Her eyes grew wide as she could feel the ship entering the final stages to take off.

Scrambling towards the ship she could feel the squirming of two rodent-like creatures pulling at her legs. The buzzer then sounded as the ship left the terminal sputtering her and the rodents into a whirlwind frenzy. She could see the emblazoned sign YRP glinting in the Sun's radiance, as if it were mocking her.

'Why?' she thought as she was sent sprawling to the ground.

"Hey why'd you…" feeling a prodding from his brother, he discontinued his sentence.

The rodent turned to his brother to see him shaking his head. Turning back to the young lady he could see a somewhat forlorn expression on her face. Her long auburn hair shaking with the simultaneous shaking of her back, allowed him to witness her tears flow to the ground.

--

Crimson orbs darted in the dark, trying to ascertain his location. A daunting realization hit him causing his crimson orbs to bulge in their sockets.

_He had fallen asleep._

Looking around his surroundings, he couldn't smell the scent of blood that he feared would be there. He couldn't feel the caked blood on his gauntlet that was bound to be there. Nor could he feel the crimson liquid splashed onto his face that he knew would be there.

The only smell that lingered, was one only reserved for lovers. He could feel his hand slowly caress strands of something. He could also feel the bare calves resting across his. The feeling of a somewhat pleasant weight resting on his chest flickered through his mind. A pair of hands lying precariously over his shoulders. Somewhat shoulder length hair tickled his ear, hair attached to a foreign head beside his own.

He watched in fascination as the creature stirred before him murmuring his name in a blissful fashion. He saw the mischief, unusual for her, dancing in her eyes. He felt a slight spasm when she traced a tantalizing finger across his chest. With gentle precision he gently cupped her chin with his hand and placed a thumb on her lower lip. Leaning forward, he captured her lips with his. He then ran his tongue over her teeth waiting for the entrance she eventually gave him. The sensation of pure bliss entered his body as he felt her tongue gently massage his. Breaking apart he could see the pure adoration she had for him.

Turning to look at the ceiling he could feel gentle whispering against his ears. Mirth playing at the forefront of his mind he was able to reminisce about the not-so-pleasant events leading to this moment.

Yet these were events that lulled the senses and masked a feeling of teetering over a chasm.

_Wondering around in the unbelievable spacious ship he made a slight turn into a metal corridor. The surface so clean that he could see his reflection. He could feel his actual human fingers underneath his claw, fingers he knew for some reason were supposed to be deformed. He could tell that the stirring sensation in his chest liked his new appearance. It was almost familiar…_

_Then came an unbelievable pain and with it the snicker that accompanied it. A laugh so vile that he had thought he had forgotten. _

_How could he?_

"_**What's the matter?"**_

_He knew that voice very well, it taunted him with bitter nightmares of his humanity. Whatever was left of it, that is._

"_Excuse Mr. Valentine." piped a voiced next to him._

_Covering his forehead he spun around to see the small brunette standing before him. He then staggered backward feeling cold steel against his back. With his back to the wall he watched her form moving closer with a concerned look on her face._

"_Stay back," shouted Vincent, causing the girl to hesitate._

"_**What a divine creature," **__purred the demon within him._

_A hand soon wove its way around the wrist of his unguarded hand. A look of surprise made its way onto his face as the voice soon vanished replaced with a sense of euphoria. _

"_I'm sorry," she said, her hand still lingering on his wrist._

_Shrugging off her hand, he turned his back to her, only to have a small hand land on his shoulder._

"_What do you want?" came his cold query._

"_I was worried." _

"_You don't even know me," he spewed with bitter harshness. _

"_Let me help you," pleaded the girl._

"_Don't…" _

_He stopped just as he felt both her arms entwine his arm._

"_I can see it your eyes I know you've suffered, for a long time. Please just let me do something about it."_

_Not giving him room to think she slowly stood on her tiptoes leaning into his frame. Her different colored eyes mesmerizing him to take no action as she bridges the gap between them. Delicate lips soon find lips parted in confusion and ride into pure euphoria. _

_The gunslinger slowly feels his arm snake around the petite woman's waist. He then feels a strange sensation coursing through his body, a sensation he hadn't allowed himself to partake. Her different colored eyes become blue and her frame seems much smaller in his arms. A murmur of a name escapes his lips unheard by the woman in front of him.  
_

_He finds himself craving her when she breaks away, then it fades when he feels her tiny hand entrap his leading him to a location better suited for this type of thing._

"…_the others.." breathes the gunslinger in between kisses._

_They finally leave the corridor and wind up in an empty bedroom. She then urges him towards the bed seeing a look of unease in his crimson eyes. _

"_Don't worry, they're scouting the planet near our location. They won't be back for another twenty-four hours." _

_She lets out a moan when she feel his lips trace along her neck. Fumbling with the constraining cloak and straps that consisted of his undershirt, she feels hands over hers as they lead her to one leather buckle. Once it is undone she feels two smooth hands expertly pull at her shorts. The rest fades as she hears her own voice rise an octave._

_He can't believe he's doing this with a complete stranger._

_Nor does he care._

_Her scream reaches his ears showering him with pure bliss._

_Why is she doing this? _

_She tells herself that she wants this._

_She subconsciously shakes her head._

_She needs this._

_Innocence shattered she couldn't care less. _

The gunslinger slowly climbs out of the bed, careful not to stir its occupant when he sees a smear of pink on the sheets covering her.

"**What's with that look Vincent?"**

Covering his forehead he stumbles out of the room with a bundle of clothes gathered in his other hand. The gauntlet precariously leaning against his chest. Sliding down on the wall outside her room he let the bundle fall to the floor as he laid slump on the ground.

"What have I…"

"**Innocence is a funny thing, isn't it Valentine."**

"Shut up monster."

"**Monster? Where?" **laughed the snide voice.

"Silence…" shouted the man slumped on the floor.

"…Chaos." breathed out the man at last.

"**Oh so you do know who I am, after all we are one and the same."**

"I'm not a monster." whispered the gunslinger.

"**Really? You were far more a monster before your accident."**

"What…"

"**At least it is in my nature to slaughter."**

"You don't…"

"**As opposed to one that used to kill unquestionably under orders of another."**

"How would you know?" questioned the gunman knowing fully that this wasn't possible.

The gunman then felt the tip of his index finger touch his forehead of its own volition.

"**We are one and the same, one body, one mind, and one tattered soul. If you don't believe me then…"**

His index finger then began putting more pressure onto the same spot on his forehead.

_The raven-haired man walked slowly through the palace, his reconnaissance mission going well by the progress of things. Peeking into his target's room he could see three figures nestled into the four-poster bed. Drawing the cuff of his suit to his mouth he pulled a gun from within his suit and held it securely watching for any more guards that had the misfortune of running into him._

"_There's three, two adults and one child. I can confirm the target."_

"_Proceed with phase two."_

"_Sir."_

_Lowering his cuff he quickly checked the chamber to see if the cartridge was damaged and slipped into the room undetected. No hesitation grew within him, as he neared the bed slowly and proceeded to slip a metal carapace over the sleek frame of his weapon. Seeing the family nestled in their bed did not deter him as he then pointed the gun at the child._

_He cocked the gun and then to his chagrin, he could hear something dart around in the room. Spewing a soft curse he then tried to pinpoint the intruder as he felt metal piercing into his back. Fortunately it was just a inch or two, reaching for his back he then pulled out the shuriken with a painful grunt and turned around. Standing before him was a child glaring at him. He appeared to be about twelve or thirteen, studying the boy's face he ran towards him and knocked him out with a fist to the gut._

_Continuing with his mission he led a silent spray of bullets fly towards the unsuspecting family. Their content faces of slumber never changed. He then nonchalantly wiped the sweat that accumulated on his brow. Bringing the cuff before his mouth he engaged his commander._

"_Veld, what about the boy," _

"_We need the son alive, it is important for Wutai to lose its command strength in the near coming battles. He will also become our political pawn so that the populace of Wutai be led into disarray," issued the earpiece._

"_Very well, then." _

"_You can relax now your next assignment is just guarding detail for one of our employees," commanded the voice._

"Liar," snarled the man clutching his head.

"**You did this to your own mother's homeland, how evil." laughed the demon.**

The resounding buzzard sounded, saving him from his own devices. Quickly putting on his garments he heard rustling steps from the room behind him. Making his way to the cockpit where he assumed the others had arrived he gave his cloak a quick whiff before silently cursing. There was no time to change as the three other residents walked through the metal doors with a comical phrase printed high over the doors. He turned to see their labored expressions and gave them a two fingered mock salute.

His hand fell short when he saw the bloody figure behind them.

He could hear the beating within his eardrums crescendo when his eyes witnessed the battered body before him.

'No, its not possible'


	7. Recollections

Damnation Unwinding

Chapter 7

Recollections

* * *

The girl's eyes light up when they trace the gunslingers form. Her face is painted with yellow and red bruises. She yelps the gunslinger's name reaching a hand in his direction. Her tiny hand strikes a chord within his soul assaulting him with picture memories.

_

* * *

You don't have a phone?_

_The memory becomes distorted._

…_bring Marlene to Tifa_

_Forget it… attention to us _

_The girl hides under his red cape. _

…_sure this is about fighting _

_Forgotten City_

_This visual memory skips like a visual tape and skips ahead._

_I'll phone in the verdict._

_The memory distorts to some old film grain making him focus onto two figures chatting together. The somewhat taller one exudes a maturity about her that isn't suppose to fit her body while the younger one continues to lick at her ice cream laughing all the while. The older one spots him and smiles in his direction. Her face is fuzzy to him, so much so that he can't make out who it is. But the younger one he's able to ascertain that…_

_

* * *

A picture of a burning city and a crying woman hovering over a small body is brought to his attention. Her outfit is torn and bloody, most likely not hers. The child's body is ravaged with claw marks adorning almost every inch of her torso._

"_I couldn't protect them," she says while looking between the girl in her arms and the body of the boy hunched over by the wall. He's never been known to be squeamish but the bits of organ tissue clinging to her skirt put him on edge. The cold chill ravishing his body becomes more intense as he see's something familiar flutter before him. It's the blood drenched ribbon formerly adorning her hair, now lapping at his feet. He makes his exit out of the room, Death Penalty taking shape in his hand. He watches her in his peripherals drop the body in her arms to retrieve something from behind the bar. Turning and looking back at her shrunken frame, he could only hope she could last long enough and remain from doing any thing stupid._

"_Where are you going?" She asks with a hoarse whisper._

"_I'm going to put an end to this."_

_The woman struggles with the open bottle in her hand trying to gain the gunslinger's attention. _

"_You can't agree to his offer."_

"_Are you even listening to what I'm..."_

"_Tifa, be safe." He soon leaves the establishment letting the door slam against its hinges._

_The young woman is left to her own devices in which she freely indulges and takes another gulp of the amber __liquid and throws the bottle at the door. The clouds roaring above do very little to stifle her sobs and moans. Her frustration is at its most highest._

* * *

"_Demon!" Seeing nothing appear in the dark-lit streets he mutters under his breath._

"_Hades!"_

_Soon his body begins to warp and his vision blackens as he is left coughing profusely while trying to get his bearings. Taking a look at his surroundings he is able to see the somewhat blue-lit room in all its morbidness. Movement in his peripherals help him pinpoint the creature he had come to speak with. _

"_Sorry about that, that never worked too kindly for heroes."_

"_I..."_

"_So you've reconsidered my offer?"_

"_Is it still standing?"_

"_Very upright so."_

"_How will I know?"_

"_It's a small underworld after all, you know," with that said the creature snaps his fingers and the blue flames start to take on human shapes in the room._

"_T-they're here..."_

"_Why yes they are my good chum."_

_The blue creature gets off the throne like chair he's been sitting in and paces around the room with his hands behind his back._

"_...as long as you keep up your end of the bargain."_

"_Will they know?"_

"_As I told you before that's the catch, those ties you made will be severed starting with that woman. There's also the matter of that thing in your chest."_

"_I know that. Do what ever you please with it."_

"_How cold, aren't you even the least bit concern about those ties?"_

"_They're better off without knowing who I am."_

"_Fine. Fine. I get it you're definitely no boyscout."_

"_What?" Seeing the demon's dismissal he shrugged it off._

"_What'll happen to them?"_

"_Your friends will live never knowing of your sacrifice. They'll live out their own deluded little lives believing whatever their minds want them to. Seeing as how great your presence is on them they'll probably just remember you as a passerby or something."_

"_I'm fine with that."_

"_So you're not going to say bye to that broad at the bar."_

"_No."_

"_Just remember..."_

_The blue demon gets in front of him showing his teeth in an acrid smile._

"_I don't take kind to people breaking my deals, got it kid. Oh and one more thing your deal is null against that flower girl, I have plans for that one."_

_The gunslinger stares at the creature with a harsh glare etched into his brow._

"_Pain, Panic!"_

_Two small fluorescent poofs reveal to small creatures saluting the tall blue demon before him._

"_Get the good doctor," comes the voice of the blue demon._

* * *

White hot pain engulfs the gunslinger as he clasps his hands against his head. He turns his back to the child unaware of her face that's on the verge of tears and stumbles into the entry way of the docking station. The flickering wisps of crimson and black around his form startle the rest of the crew as Paine pulls the child away from the gunslinger's form. A high level of unease permeates the atmosphere as the wisps become stable and otherworldly. The sound of chimes captures everyone's attention which draws their eyes to the form in front of Vincent.

Dressed in her summoner garb Yuna stands there trying to subdue the mysterious foe trying to gain control of the gunslinger. Her hair is disarray and her body has a slight sheen of sweat drawing confusion from her fellow cabin mates. Semi-erotic are her moves, so much so that Paine positions herself in front of the bawling child.

"**Cease this, now!" **growls the possessed man.

The collective gasps of the crew members do nothing but to give meaningless accolades to the already encompassing problem. Rikku swallows as she sees Vincent's cloak crack to life and surround him spinning almost violently.

"**She's not supposed to know..."** the spasms become more violent as Yuna presses her staff against the spinning form only to have the thing clutch at it and toss into the hall behind her.

The summoner's expression falls as she ponders for a moment and does something that surprises both her, her teammates, the child, and the gunslinger. She embraces the figure and as soon as she does the fabric falls around his shoulders into its normal resting position. The man's breaths become less haggard as he grasps the woman's shoulders in front of him. Different colored eyes stare into crimson ones as the woman's were those of concern the man's were impassive. Soon the man's eyes dart around confused of the situation at hand.

The girl finally summons enough energy to break loose of the person keeping her at bay and runs towards the gunslinger. She embraces his form while crying profusely into the crimson garb. The situation couldn't get anymore confusing, that is if it weren't for the words that she uttered next.

"Papa, I knew you'd come. Denzel lied to me but I knew you'd come."

**Blew your mind didn't I. The plot thickens. Get ready for an action scene next an unsuspecting one. Leave a …... vs. …... with your review to see who'll be fighting against each other. Winner will receive a honorable mention I guess. Thanks **


End file.
